


The Summer Soldier

by KeriYagami2323



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: Hahaha yes a new fic and a new fandom, I've been reading a lot of rwby fics with yang but in most or almost all of them she is never a futa nor ever dominate to which it inspired me to write this wonderful fic thank you and enjoy i'll put up what kinky stuff might be in it because not even I know it yet, also be sure to keep posted on Sleeping Demns I'm still no where near done





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha yes a new fic and a new fandom, I've been reading a lot of rwby fics with yang but in most or almost all of them she is never a futa nor ever dominate to which it inspired me to write this wonderful fic thank you and enjoy i'll put up what kinky stuff might be in it because not even I know it yet, also be sure to keep posted on Sleeping Demns I'm still no where near done

Chapter 1: I burn (Yang (futa) x Ruby)

I was just in my room after a training session with my sister which I was surprised of her speed but her strength she couldn’t best me in giving me the win. “Awe man I could’ve won that. Darn I need to train a bit more.” She said a bit pouty while I smiled at her before rubbing her head. “It’s ok, you’ll get stronger in time.” I responded to her. “well, I must keep my promise. What are your orders for the day mistress?” She asked as I could only do Is just blush like crazy. ‘damn, she’s so cute..maybe..maybe I get yo use this thing for once.’ I thought about it and smiled. “Remember ok? Whatever I say goes and if any protest will be a punishment.” I said with a warning yet calming tone. She nodded and sat on her bed. “Come here, I have something for you to do.” I smiled while she looked with some sparkle in her eyes with a huge amount of confidence. “Alright! Let’s do it.” She said walking to my bed quickly, I pull her down to me and smiled. “Hehehe, I love you baby sis.” And before she responded I planted a soft, hungry kiss on hers to which she was more than surprised not sure if she should kiss back or not, feeling it might be wrong but before she could resist I whispered in her ear. “It’s ok hun~this is a way for me to show my love to you~ I have always admired you in a special way unlike normal sisters~ I found this was the best way to do so~ I know you love me.” With that, she had a blush creeping on her pale, small face she nodded and looked up at me. “m-may I um..kiss?” I smiled then answered her question with a kiss then unlike the first time she accepted it. “mmph~” I let out a soft moan in the kiss, wrapping my arms around my sister and pulling her to me.

 

As she done so as well, exploring and feeling up me. Letting her get used to me I then placed her on to my lap and kissed down to her neck as I gave it small ones while moans were emitted from her throat then my lil’ yang started to jump out her cage. “S-Sis? Is she excited?” She asked me as she can feel the rise up in my pants and I smiled. “hehe~ she’s excited and happy to see you, just she can’t wait to make you scream her name~” I slowly suck on her neck before I start to slip my hands in her skirt and rub her pussy with my finger giving small quiver while she tilt her head to let me have much easier access. “Oooh~ that fels so good~ I love this feeling~” Ruby moaned in bliss from the feeling of my fingers gliding across her soon soaked pussy before I ripped her stocking where crotch is and fingered deep inside her wet, warm cavern. “Nnnh~ who knew my sis was into this stuff~ so let’s get you heated up~” I moaned as she was flushed with a great deal of red all over face before met with a small burn in her pussy as I used my semblance a little bit causing my pressure in here to feel much greater. “P-Please sis~ I want you in me~” She groaned before I smiled and pulled her up to my lips my tip rubbing against her entrance and then I smiled before going inside her. “ohh~ihhh you feel so hot mistress~” she moan out to me as my futa felt on fire in her insides still using my strength to go in her hard. “Aii~” She yelped while I moan myself of her tightness. “S-Sis~ I felt…ahh..something tore~” She said in pain, realizing I tore into her hymen with much force it’ll be painful. “Ruby? Are you ok?” I ask in worry I my voice as she was sort of twitching. “T-that hurt a little.” She was still getting used to my size. “


End file.
